1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume when compared to those of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been developed. The FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and low power consumption. However, attempts to improve picture quality in organic light emitting displays can lead to problems such as increased power consumption or reduced aperture ratios in the corresponding pixels.